Wishes, Guesses and Dreams
by Emi-chan3192
Summary: What happens when Domeki has a wish he needs granting? Will his and Watanuki’s lives ever be the same again? enjoy! Domeki&Watanuki.
1. Chapter 1

Wishes, Guesses and Dreams

This is my third fanfic… so I don't know what kind of comments I'll get…but I welcome them all!

So…what happens when Domeki has a wish he needs granting? Will his and Watanuki's lives ever be the same again?

Pairing: (So obvious but I'll write it any way…) Domeki and Watanuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic but wish almost ever day that I did….will Yuko ever hear me? Lol!

I hope you enjoy this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Domeki! I can't stand you!" Watanuki screamed at the top of his voice, as his tall companion stole yet another piece of sushi from his lunch. "Eat your own! It's not like I didn't spend enough time making enough for you!" Domeki smirked and Himawari giggled.

"You're so funny Watanuki! Especially when you're angry." She laughed and little tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Watanuki shot an angry glare across at her, it wasn't that funny. Watanuki made his decision and stood up suddenly.

"If I'm just a joke to you then I'm leaving!" True to his word he picked up his bag of school books, shot a hurt look at Domeki and left for the roof. Both Himawari and Domeki glanced at each other, "Did we go to far?" She questioned. Domeki sighed as he too packed up his things, "Wait here, I'll see if he's calmed down yet."

It seemed an age before he finally climbed all the steps to the roof even though it had only been a few minuets. As he reached for the door onto the roof, it opened as Watanuki tried to leave. Through his half-eye Domeki saw an image of himself as the door was shut with a tremendous force, luckily there were no locks on this door as Domeki opened it carefully.

Watanuki was crying silently facing the furthest railing on the roof from Domeki; he closed the door and slid down the wall to wait for Watanuki to finish crying. He didn't want to intrude on something so private and so concentrated on Watanuki's bag instead after this got boring he went to stand next to Watanuki, Domeki noticed how pale his friend was and how ill he looked…and how silent and unnerving he was currently being. Domeki moved to stand in front of Watanuki, but he didn't even blink, his eyes looked very… weird. Domeki reached out a hand towards the smaller boy. Watanuki crumpled at his touch, as Domeki had expected, exhaustion and emotions had gotten the better of Watanuki and he had passed out while standing.

Later…

Watanuki woke in a warm futon and heard voices in the next room, but he was so tired he could even be bothered to open his eyes. "Will he be alright Yuko-san?" Domeki asked. "Oh no," thought Watanuki "If he can see the shop and talk to Yuko this must be bad."

"He'll be fine, he'll wake up and every thing will return to normal. He'll go back to loving Himawari-chan and being miserable." He heard a sigh and some one shifting in their seat. "Is there anything I can do?" The boy asked quietly. A girlish voice answered "Do I feel a wish coming?" After a pause Domeki spoke.

"Yuko-san, Wish granter, I wish that I could make Watanuki happy, and make him smile ever day. I want him to be happy that he is alive and want to live each day with…" Watanuki could hear Yuko step out of her seat and towards Domeki. "With? With someone…please be specific as wishes can go wrong if I do not understand fully."

Domeki drew a deep breath. "I wish I could make Watanuki happy and want to spend every day with him because I love Watanuki Kimihiro." He could almost hear Yuko's smile as she said "The price for that wish has already been paid, Wish granted." At these last two words Watanuki finally felt that he had enough energy to jump up and wrench open the door.

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

I know I need to re-do the spelling and grammar on chapter one…so I'll do that a little later… sorry! I wrote it really late at night and it seemed ok when I read it through…

Anyway…the rating has gone up…however! It's only for safety...I think its ok but there is one kiss in this fanfic so it's just for safety as I'm not really sure. This fanfic is a bit weird. But please keep reading as I promise I will try my best to make it better in further chapters!

So! Domeki has a wish and Yuko is only to happy to grant it.

Any way, here's chapter 2!

Wish granted." At these last two words Watanuki finally felt that he had enough energy to jump up and wrench open the door.

"WHAT!?"

xXx

"Oh, you're finally awake Watanuki-kun." Yuko said completely unfazed that he had heard Domeki's wish. She smirked and left calling "I think I need some sake." Domeki turned to face Watanuki, his face was completely emotionless but his eyes seemed to glitter their golden light as they fixed on Watanuki's blue and gold eyes.

"Did you think I would save you so much if I didn't care about you?" Domeki asked. Watanuki simply stood there and nodded, "How long was I out?" Domeki shrugged, "A few hours." Watanuki simply stayed exactly where he was, and Domeki answered his silent questions. "You blacked out while standing. Watanuki, that really isn't good you know. Himawari is worried about you but I don't think she ever loved you." At this Watanuki finally snapped. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME?"

Watanuki ran towards Domeki and punched him in the chest several times, but at his strength drained from him Domeki lifted his arms and pulled him into a hug. Tears spilled out of Watanuki's eyes and drenched Domeki's shirt but neither of them minded, it was a statement of how much Watanuki had grown up by allowing himself to cry in front of Domeki. They stayed like that for a long time and when they finally broke apart Yuko felt that it would be alright to enter.

"Sake any one?" Yuko smiled as Watanuki frowned at her, she laughed as she brought out three glasses, a bottle of sake and another of mineral water. "I know you can't hold your alcohol, don't worry." As they sat down at the table Watanuki and Domeki sitting side by side and with Yuko opposite them a feeling of immense calm settled over all of them and they chatted and exchanged stories for along time until slowly once by one they fell asleep. Domeki was the first one to put down his glass, he gently lent against Watanuki and sighed as he fell into a contented sleep.

"So Watanuki, what do you think of his wish?" Yuko asked, Watanuki's face grew very pink. "Do you like Domeki? Do you want to stay with him for the rest of your life?" At each question Watanuki grew redder and sleepier, before he closed his eyes he said simply "Yes."

------------------

As the sun shone though the windows and lightened the room Domeki awoke feeling wonderful, that was the best nights sleep he had ever had. He opened his eyes and saw a face very near by his and became aware of the arms draped around his neck. He could hear his companion whispering in his sleep, garbled half-words and phrases that he didn't understand. As he shifted he heard the words 'Don't' 'Shizuka' and 'Love', it was his turn to blush and knowing that Watanuki couldn't see him he smiled. Watanuki couldn't hate him if he was okay with sitting and sleeping next to him, he pulled the smaller body closer to his own and gave it a quick hug.

When Watanuki didn't wake up he gently pressed their lips together, he had stolen many kisses this way after carrying Watanuki to Yuko's after he had collapsed after some of the missions they had been sent on. That was his payment and the lunches had paid for the times he had saved his life and half of his eye, Domeki decided he would watch Watanuki until he woke up. He lay there until his heart began to ache and he couldn't take it any more, so he got up and went in search of Yuko.

It didn't take him long to find her lying on her favorite couch smiling like a cat that had gotten the cream. Before he could say good morning she spoke. "About your wish Domeki, I never granted it." Domeki suddenly filled with anger and curiosity. "I haven't granted it because Watanuki has always been secretly happy to be around you, he first thought that it was Himawari but he is starting to open his eyes and see that it was you that made him happy." Domeki finally felt pieces of confusion fit together into a perfect puzzle, and his icy composure split for a second as a true smile beamed out of his face. "Watanuki is going to ask me for another wish soon so I suggest you hide behind that screen." Yuko pointed to a screen where a small piece of the paper had been ripped so that he would be able to see as well as hear Watanuki and Yuko's conversation.

Sure enough, after a few minuets he heard Watanuki wake up, sigh and then go on a search of his own for Yuko. As he came into the room he whispered "Yuko-san, can a person have two wishes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again! Chapter 3 up! I hope you like this chapter, even though it is short…

xXx

It didn't take him long to find her lying on her favorite couch smiling like a cat that had gotten the cream. Before he could say good morning she spoke. "About your wish Domeki, I never granted it." Domeki suddenly filled with anger and curiosity. "I haven't granted it because Watanuki has always been secretly happy to be around you, he first thought that it was Himawari but he is starting to open his eyes and see that it was you that made him happy." Domeki finally felt pieces of confusion fit together into a perfect puzzle, and his icy composure split for a second as a true smile beamed out of his face. "Watanuki is going to ask me for another wish soon so I suggest you hide behind that screen." Yuko pointed to a screen where a small piece of the paper had been ripped so that he would be able to see as well as hear Watanuki and Yuko's conversation.

Sure enough, after a few minuets he heard Watanuki wake up, sigh and then go on a search of his own for Yuko. As he came into the room he whispered "Yuko-san, can a person have two wishes?"

"Of course Wata-chan, as long as the correct price is paid you can have as many wishes as your heart desires! So what'll it be?" Yuko said in a sing song voice, not at all like how she usually grants wishes, normally EXTREME tension and seriousness fills the room when wishes are about to be made.

"Well, I want to…." Watanuki paused and his face flushed red. From his hiding place Domeki peered through his peep hole in the door and held his breath. "I wish that I could make Domeki happy, and stay with him for the rest of my life…is that wish ok? What's the price?" Watanuki looked questioningly at Yuko who only smirked devilishly. She didn't answer straight away, she pondered and examined Watanuki carefully. "There are a few things you should know before I grant that wish, but you should know that I am going to grant that wish and here is nothing you can do to change your wish now…it's to late." Watanuki nodded but shifted slightly. "I never granted Domeki's wish, because Domeki has always made you happy. You deluded yourself and thought that it was Himawari, you have always loved Domeki, you will always love Domeki and there is nothing you can do about it. You can't choose who you fall in love with. Fate, Watanuki, Fate. Remember that. Any way, Wishes granted."

"Wishes?" Watanuki asked. Yuko simply nodded, "Yes, you don't need me any more, Domeki repels all the spirits and you have paid me the correct amount for bringing you together. Well done Watanuki, you are very loyal and stick to your tasks." To this Watanuki blushed even redder and began to walk back towards the room he had left. "I'll go find Domeki." Yuko cleared her throat and nodded to the place where Domeki was hidden and winked.

xXx

Sorry! I know this chapter was short, I've started school again and homework is going to be tough! I don't know if I'm going to continue this fanfic…I might leave the rest to your imagination! Lol! Sorry about the spelling…I will sort it out when I have time.

Thanks for reading! x


End file.
